


Demon Alpha of the Dorm

by HogwartsDormPorn (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 11 Year Olds, Anal Gaping, Angry Sex, Average Cocks, Bondage, Cock Warming, Consensual Rape, Deep Throating, Dom!Harry, Dry Penetration, First Time, Growler!Harry, Large Cocks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Screamers!Ron/Dean/Seamus/Neville, Sex Demon!Harry, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submissive Bottoms!Ron/Dean/Seamus/Neville, Versatile!Ron/Seamus/Dean/Neville, Watersports, alpha!Harry, bed wetting, brutal sex, choked by cock, creature!Harry, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/HogwartsDormPorn
Summary: Harry is a demon Alpha and has chosen his four mates. Set during the first seven days of his first year at Hogwarts. Dorm life for Harry and his four bitches is full of pain filled pleasure!





	1. First Year Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> An spur of the moment idea. Set during only the first seven days at Hogwarts, as I can't be asked to write a whole years worth of the same thing. Also it's more fun to write short episodes. This is the first of four parts. Demon Alpha of the Dorm will stop at 4th Year.

At eleven he was sorted into Gryffindor House and once in his dormitory he found who he was sharing it with. His first friend, Ron along with Neville, Seamus and Dean. Harry sat there on his bed, watching as the four other boys came in and began to get ready for bed. He then cast a wandless and silent silencing and locking charm on the door into the dorm, before turning back and watching the four boys. He found it amusing that they were all shy to be naked in front of the other. Harry thought that Ron wouldn't have a problem with it, not when he had five older brothers. 

 

Harry knew that he could with his alpha demon creature inheritance, he could force the four boys to do as he pleased, like get naked in front of him. He smirked at the idea. Harry already knew that these four boys were his submissive mates. He also knew that all four were switch mates. I.e., all four were versatile. Harry also knew that he was bigger than these four in the cock department, and even though he could get hard already and cum copious amounts, he knew that not everyone at eleven could. 

 

Harry smirked and banished his clothes and simple sat there on his bed, where he slowly began to jerk off, while the other four boys in the state of mid-undress stood and stared over at him open-mouthed.  
"You will all undress, now!" Harry commanded.  
Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all stripped off and came to stand at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry noted that all four hairless cocks twitched at the sight of him.  
"You four are now my bitches!" Harry growled. "I'm your alpha! When we are in this room only, you are to do exactly as I say! If I say you are to strip, you strip! If I say you are to fondle each other you will do so! Got it!" 

 

All four nodded.  
"Nev, you are to bend over and spread your arse cheeks, while Dean gets on his knees and tongue fucks your tight hole!"  
Both boys whimpered at the thought and did as they were told.  
"Seamus! You are to sit beside Dean and play with his cock!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Ron! You are get on you knees, on the floor, while I stand in front of you and suck me! If you're good, then I might fuck your tight dry virgin hole! If you aren't, I'll spank you! In fact I'll be spanking all of you before I allow you to sleep tonight!" 

 

 **\- DAOTD -**

 

After choking Ron and listening to his friend gag and Neville's moans whilst Dean tongue fucked him, mingled with Dean's whimpers as Seamus jerked off Dean's flaccid twitching cock, Harry commanded the boys to stop and stepped up to them. The four boys broke apart, yet stayed where they were, whilst Ron lay breathing heavily on the floor next to Harry's bed. Harry meanwhile took his left hand and rammed two figures deeply into Neville's tight spit-soaked hole. Neville cried out as he felt Harry's fingers jab into his prostate - making him see stars and his soft cock to dribble clear liquid. He shuddered in wanton delight.  
"I look forward to taking you hard and fast, Nev." Harry said, as he pulled his fingers out roughly and got Dean to lick them clean. 

 

"Now then, you four, will each suck my cock and once you have all been choked and have swallowed my cum, I will then bend each of you over my knee and give you a good spanking!" Harry growled, enjoying the look of all four boys (Ron having got his breath back and joining the others) and watched hungrily as they all shuddered with want at his rock hard cock and his voice. "Once you've been spanked and bitten with my Claiming Mark, tonight's Initiation will be complete!" 

 

 **\- DAOTD -**

 

After an hour of brutal deep throating, where Harry had forced his way down Seamus, Dean and Neville's tight virgin throats and had gotten off on the lovely sounds of distress, choking and gagging they had each made Harry finally came hard into each boy and pulled out of the last, Seamus, who fell to the floor panting heavily, gasping for air. His face, much like Ron's, Dean's and Neville's all covered in thick white cum around their mouths - all looking like the cum sluts Harry was turning them into. 

 

Harry himself simply stood there not even out of breath, as he stared down at his lovely bitches. He was looking forward to marking them. But first he had to make their beautiful arses match the red hangings of their room! Harry stepped up to Ron, dragged him up by his hair and bent him over his knee. Ron himself whimpered but didn't do much else. Harry then began to reign down harsh heavy blows on to his friend's fine freckle covered bubble arse, watching the shockwaves as his firm hand landed. Ron whimpered, moaned and begged, yet Harry didn't relent and kept going. 

 

After a good solid fifty swats, and Ron was bawling, Harry landed the final smack and surveyed his handiwork. Ron's lovely arse was a deep red hue and pleasurably warm to the touch. As soon as Harry had stopped with the spanking, he leant down and bit the back of Ron's neck, making the sobbing redhead cry out and his little flaccid cock to spurt a dribble of clear liquid on to his Alpha's lap. Harry growled low and deep as he claimed Ron as his. 

 

Once claimed, Harry let go of Ron and pushed the boy off of him on to the floor. Ron continued sobbing as he crawled over to his bed, whilst Seamus stepped up and was placed over Harry's lap. The same process happened with Seamus and once claimed on the back of his neck, Seamus too sobbed as he walked over to his bed. 

 

Harry then repeated the same to Dean and finally to Neville. When all of his bitches were in their beds, lying on their fronts or sides under their covers, Harry ordered for lights out and he too snuggled up under his covers before drifting off to sleep, dreaming about his mates. His wonderful bitches and what he could make them do to please him.


	2. Fucked and Flooded

The next morning Harry woke up before the others and wrote out four sets of His Rules, for his Bitches to have with them at all times. He even wrote up a fifth set and stuck it to the wall of the dorm, by the bathroom door charming it so only the five boys could read them. 

 

_Alpha's Rules:_

_1\. ALWAYS WEAR TIGHT FITTING BRIEFS! NEVER wear BOXERS - Punishment a Beating by the Alpha's choice of implement!_

_2\. BE in the DORM by 10pm! If not Punishment a Spanking_

_3\. ALWAYS be NAKED in the DORM!_

_4\. LOCK and SILENCE the DORM, once ALL are INSIDE!_

 

Once done, Harry turned at walked over to Neville's bed, where he pulled back the covers and climbed in, waking Neville up as he fisted the boy's little cock in a firm grip and kissed Neville hard. Nev whimpered into his Alpha's kiss and shuddered in pleasure as Harry molested him. While across the room Ron, Seamus and Dean began to wake at the sounds and threw back their covers and began to fondle themselves, all wishing they could get hard like their new Alpha! 

 

All four whimpered as they watched, as Harry sat up, then knelt on the bed and flipped Neville bodily. Neville yelped and now found himself lying with his head hanging over the foot of his bed on his back. Looking up he saw Harry spread his smooth legs wide apart and shuffled into place between them. Harry then wandlessly bound Neville's wrists tightly to the foot posts of his four poster and then guided his large thick cock to rest against Nev's dry and exposed, tightly furled arse hole. Harry took up Neville's legs and bent the slightly chubby boy double, exposing the boy even more so. 

 

Seamus, Dean and Ron, not wanting to miss anything all stood up and came to stand around the bed and watched as Harry forced his thick hard cock into Nev's tight dry hole. Neville cried out as tears began to form, his body tort as he felt Harry force his way into him, but he wasn't scared, the tears were a show of longing and love. Seamus, Dean and Ron were sliding their hands over each other's bodies, fondling the other's little cocks all wishing they could get off, as they stared down at Neville getting fucked first. The three couldn't wait until Harry took them too! 

 

Harry slammed bollocks deep into Neville's tight dry heat and, not giving his bitch anytime to adjust, pulled back quickly before setting up a hard and fast, brutal pace. Neville screamed and cried out as he felt his insides being split wide apart, and shrieked every time he felt Harry nail his prostate with vicious accuracy.  
After about half an hour, Neville gave a startled cry. 

 

He had felt his body building to some sort of internal crescendo, while Harry fucked him hard and fast, and now he felt it, deep in his groin. His body shook violently as he felt his soft cock dribble out on to his abdomen some warm wet clear goo. All Nev could see were tiny stars constantly flashing into existence around him. Even blinking couldn't get rid of them. He took a shuddering breath as he felt Harry growl deeply, gutturally and slammed deeper still into his thoroughly abused bum, as he felt his Alpha fill him with boiling hot wet warmth. 

 

"You three!" Harry growled, as he began to pull out of Neville. "Come here and take a look at Nev's well fucked, sloppy and gaping hole!" Harry pulled out completely and Neville mewled at the loss of being full. Ron, Dean and Seamus stepped up next to Harry and looked down at their roommate's wrecked hole - it was puffy and swollen red around the gaping ring, as well as begging to leak out a tidal wave of pearly white gloopy liquid. 

 

"That there boys, is your Alpha's cum, my semen!" Harry growled. "All boy's release semen or cum when you reach puberty. Once you do all of you, you will tell me and I'll shave you! I won't have any of my Bitches hairy! Understand me?!"  
They nodded. Smiling, Harry sat back and went on.  
"When you four hit puberty you'll all be like me, you'll all get hard and be able to cum! However for now all you'll be able to achieve is a dry orgasm and a clear dribble... Now, who wants to be fucked next?" 

 

Dean was the next Bitch to be fucked and flooded, he howled and moaned as Harry split him wide apart. The same was for Seamus. Both boys came dry and hard, whimpering their releases and dribbles, whilst Harry flooded their bowls in thick and boiling hot cum. Ron was beautiful when Harry fucked him. Ron screamed and cried - Harry loved hearing the boy's pained cries of pleasure. 

 

There was a Bitch in every pack who was more sensitive to internal touch than everyone else. Harry loved that about Ron.  
At the end after he pull out of a sobbing Ron, Harry stood up and surveyed his four Bitches, all lying there across Nev's bed, with their legs still spread wide and Harry's cum still leaking out of their gaping wrecked holes. Harry bend down and kissed each of them long and hard, before he ordered them to get up and head for the shower. Whilst they were washing Harry cleaned the room and straightened everything, before he too joined his Bitches for a shower.


End file.
